


Master Plans

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has to resort to serious distractions to get what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Plans

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Catagory: PWP, Qui/Obi

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Not really. Post TPM but I'm a card carrying member of the Council of Denial.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his  
world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money  
is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: This story is dedicated to the TPM crew who attended Jedi Plushie Theater at  
Mediawest . You guys rock!!! The story occurs within the confines I set for the "Force  
Transcending" universe, taking place about six years later, though the story will still make sense  
even if you haven't read it. As always, massive Qui-Gon hugs to my marvelous beta/editor, Monalee.  
Without her constant support, crossing my T's and dotting my I's ect ect, I would never get anything  
written. As always, I can't resist making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you  
enjoy the story.

***************************

Qui-Gon sat at the computer terminal, trying not to let the strong hands massaging his shoulders  
distract him. "Obi-Wan, I have to finish my notes for tomorrow's lecture."

"You've been working on your lecture for the past two hours," Obi-Wan complained. "You've taught this  
seminar at least ten times. I would think you could present the entire syllabus from memory at this  
point."

"I want to add in the information from our recent negotiations on Atzerri," Qui-Gon explained. "It  
shouldn't take me too much longer." He glanced up at the man standing behind him and asked, "Why are  
you so anxious for me to be done?"

Sliding his hands under Qui-Gon's tunics so he could reach bare skin, Obi-Wan continued his massage  
as he replied, "I thought that since our sometimes precocious and always too observant padawan is out  
with his friends for the evening we could put this private time to good use."

"Anakin is very considerate of our privacy, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon chided.

"Yes I know, but these past few months, as he has begun to test his own sexuality, the knowing looks  
and snide comments have been steadily increasing," Obi-Wan complained.

"Well, if someone wasn't quite so noisy, Anakin would have much less to comment about," Qui-Gon  
replied with a smile.

Letting his hand slid down so that his fingertip could stroke a firming nipple, Obi-Wan drawled,  
"Which is why I want to take full advantage of this opportunity. Anakin will be out for a few hours  
yet and so we could indulge ourselves freely."

Qui-Gon placed his hand over the one stroking so pleasurably over his skin and asked, "And exactly  
what would you like to indulge in, my Knight?"

"There are a number of possibilities we could explore, my Master," Obi-Wan replied in kind, their  
titles having shifted to terms of endearment as the years passed. "We could spend a quiet evening  
snuggling on the couch - in the buff, of course. Or I could spread the alpaca throw on the floor and  
give you a full body massage. Or we could skip all the foreplay and you could just bend me over a  
chair and fuck me senseless." Rubbing his thumb over the nipple a little harder, he continued, "I am  
open to any or all of those possibilities, in any order or combination, or any other suggestions you  
may have."

"And finishing my notes for the lecture?" Qui-Gon asked, failing to fully hide his smile.

Obi-Wan moved around the desk to stand in front of Qui-Gon and looked intently into his lover's eyes.  
Waving a hand in front of Qui-Gon's face, he suggested, "You don't want to finish your lecture  
notes. You want to have steamy sex with your Padawan."

"Master," Obi-Wan huffed indignantly.

After gazing blankly at his lover for a few more seconds, a smile formed on Qui-Gon's face. "It's a  
good thing for you that I'm not weak minded, or your misspoken words would have me facing indecency  
charges."

"As if there was any real possibility of me influencing you," Obi-Wan countered wryly.

"You have been the most compelling influence in my life since that first time we fought together on  
Bandomeer, my Padawan," Qui-Gon stated, suddenly totally serious.

"As you have been mine, my Master," Obi-Wan agreed earnestly before sliding his hand back inside his  
lover's tunics and adding teasingly, "Can I extend that influence enough to get you to put away your  
notes for a few hours?"

"I probably shouldn't. I wouldn't be setting a very good example if I neglected my duties," Qui-Gon  
replied. The stern tone he attempted might have actually worked if he could have hidden the longing  
in his eyes.

Obi-Wan used the Force to help him push the chair Qui-Gon was sitting in back about a meter away from  
the desk then draped himself in the older man's lap. "Did you forget who you're talking to here?  
That load of bantha poodoo may work on Anakin but I know all your secrets, Master." He ground his  
butt into Qui-Gon's groin and reminisced, "There was that time you were suppose to be teaching the  
initiates focusing exercises when you dragged me into the storage closet for a quickie. Then there  
was that time during the investiture of the Kiffu Regent when you fondled my little saber under the  
table." One eyebrow rose archly. "Shall I continue, my Master?"

"Your not so little saber, you mean. And those initiates did a great job focusing on their  
meditation stones for the time allotted," Qui-Gon retorted defensively.

"With a little help from a room wide Force suggestion," Obi-Wan countered with a smirk.

"Well, I never would have been tempted to shirk my duties if I didnt have a partner who was an  
houri in a previous life," Qui-Gon justified.

"Blame the victim," Obi-Wan began but his sentence was cut off when his mouth was taken in a  
passionate kiss.

Pulling back only when they were both breathless, Qui-Gon drawled, "You were saying?"

"Who cares," Obi-Wan scoffed as he initiated a kiss of his own. He pushed apart Qui-Gon's tunics,  
rolling a peaked nipple between his fingers as he thoroughly explored the man's mouth. He nipped at  
the lower lip before pulling back, placed a Force lock on the door with an absent wave, pressed his  
ass into the hard cock beneath him and said, "I guess we can cross slow cuddling off the list."

"And moving the furniture and digging out the alpaca throw is just way too much trouble so I guess  
we'll have to settle for the third option," Qui-Gon replied huskily. When Obi-Wan tried to rise from  
his lap, he used his hands to hold the younger man in place and added, "with a variation."

"A variation?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Yes, since tonight is suppose to be about indulgences, I would like to indulge in being the one  
taken," Qui-Gon whispered as he reached up and rubbed his palm over his lover's bearded cheek. "It's  
been a while since I've had the pleasure of having you inside me and I find the image you have  
conjured extremely appealing."

After leaning in for another kiss, Obi-Wan removed the hands from his waist, rose from the chair and  
said seductively, "I would be more than happy to indulge your every wish, my Master." In a matter of  
seconds, he had stripped out of his clothing, ran into the refresher for a bottle of massage oil and  
pulled Qui-Gon to his feet. His hands shifted to his lover's belt as he added, "I suggest you save  
your work and close down the terminal. I dont think you'll be coming back to it tonight."

"You dont think I'll want to sit back down at the terminal to finish this later on?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Hopefully I'll indulge you so well that you wont be comfortable sitting down in that hard chair  
later," Obi-Wan quipped as he pushed tunics off the broad shoulders and deposited them on the floor.

"Promises, promises," Qui-Gon teased as he toed off his boots.

Yanking the leggings down the long legs, Obi-Wan continued the teasing banter, "I guess I'll just  
have to prove to you that I am more than up for the challenge."

Qui-Gon reached between them and wrapped his hand around the already firm flesh between Obi-Wan's  
legs. "I can see that part of you is definitely up" he managed to retort before the rest of his  
repartee was swallowed by a demanding kiss. He stepped out of the leggings and linens pooled at his  
feet. Then, without breaking the kiss, Obi-Wan walked them backwards into the common room.

When the back of his legs came into contact with the edge of his chair, a push to Qui-Gon's chest  
sent him sprawling inelegantly onto the seat. Making eye contact with Obi-Wan, he sent the image his  
padawan had suggested earlier over the bond and complained, "This position isnt exactly conducive to  
your prior suggestion."

Obi-Wan settled himself into Qui-Gon's lap, one knee on either side of the muscular thighs, rubbed  
the tip of his erect penis against the man's broad chest and said huskily, "I have a number of others  
things I want to do before I fuck you senseless, my Master."

Qui-Gon leaned back in his seat, extended both hands, palms up, in supplication and replied, "Far be  
it for me to rush you through your plans, my Knight."

Obi-Wan leaned in for another kiss, one hand sliding behind Qui-Gon's neck and the other reaching  
between them to take hold of his shaft. Breaking the kiss, he directed the leaking tip of his penis  
against a firming nipple. He shifted his hips after a few moments to reach the other nipple and  
laved the same attention on it then moved back to ravage his lover's mouth. He swallowed Qui-Gon's  
moans as he alternated between the teasing touches and kisses for a few moments before shifting back  
to rest on his haunches. The movement pressed Qui-Gon's shaft into the crack of his ass and he  
rocked against it as he stroke himself.

His hand was swatted away when Qui-Gon attempted to pull his lover's mouth back down to his and he  
cried out in frustration, "Damn it, Obi-Wan."

"Patience, my Master, or you'll ruin plan A, " Obi-Wan rasped. He sped up his strokes and it took  
only a few seconds for his climax to overtake him, his semen spurting onto Qui-Gon's chest in pearly  
ropes. He used his free hand to smooth some of the fluid over his lover's nipple while he struggled  
to regain his breath. When his harsh breathing abated, he slid a bit further back and leaned down to  
lave at the coated nipple with his tongue.

Obi-Wan's wanton behavior and the exquisite sensation of tongue and lips on his nipples were sending  
rushes of blood straight to Qui-Gon's cock. He brought his hands to Obi-Wan's hips and pressed him  
more firmly into his lap as he rocked up against him, striving for his own release. But before he  
could achieve it, Obi-Wan twisted from his grasp and slipped down to kneel on the floor. "Sith  
damned tease," he cursed in frustration.

"No, I just have plans to fulfill," Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Plans to drive me stark raving mad," Qui-Gon growled, as he slammed his head against the back of the  
chair.

"Well, we cant have that now," Obi-Wan said with an impish wink as he used his palm to wipe the rest  
of his semen from Qui-Gon's chest. After stroking it over his lover's needy flesh, he leaned down  
and swallowed the thick column to the base. He drew his tongue along his lover's length, licking off  
his semen in long swipes before beginning to suck.

"Gods Yes More" Qui-Gon rasped out brokenly as his pleasure crested.

A handful of strong sucks was all it took and Qui-Gon was screaming out his name and pouring his  
release down his lover's throat. Obi-Wan swallowed the musky fluid greedily and then gentled his  
touches until the shaft began to soften and he released it. Looking up, he met the heavy blue eyes  
and asked, "So was plan B to your satisfaction, my Master?"

"It's probably a good thing that Anakin does live with us. I dont think I would survive night after  
night of your libidinous plans, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon confessed when he caught his breath.

Obi-Wan rose from the floor and settled back into Qui-Gon's lap before replying, "I have faith that  
you would be more than up for the challenge." When Qui-Gon looked up at him in disbelief, he added,  
"After I give you a few minutes to recover, of course." Talking ceased as he used his mouth for more  
pleasurable things while his lover recovered, kissing, licking and nipping almost every inch of skin  
on his face, neck and chest. He felt the shaft beneath his ass cheeks twitch and fill as he sucked a  
passion mark to the skin on Qui-Gon's neck and said, "Definitely up for the challenge."

Placing his hands on Obi-Wan's hips, Qui-Gon lifted him off his lap, placed him on his feet, stood up  
and slapped the bottle of massage oil into his lover's palm. He circled around to stand behind the  
chair, feet spread apart and elbows resting on the high back and growled, "Fucking me senseless  
better be plan C."

"Well, if you insist," Obi-Wan agreed, twisting the cover off the bottle. He walked over to join his  
lover, leaning in to kiss him deeply before positioning himself behind him. He drizzled oil between  
Qui-Gon's shoulder blades, one finger following its slide down the length of spine and into the dark  
crease. Placing the coated finger against the tight opening, he pressed his body against Qui-Gon's  
as he slid his finger into him and whispered, "You want this?" Before his lover could reply, he  
pulled the finger from inside him, applied oil to two fingers and slid them home. "Or this?" he  
added, stroking them roughly in and out.

Reaching back with one hand, Qui-Gon grabbed the hard cock pressing against his hip and ordered, "I  
want this. I want you. Now. No more teasing. Fuck me already."

"Tsk, tsk, such crude language for a seasoned diplomat," Obi-Wan mock scolded even as he removed his  
fingers. He poured a bit more oil into his palm, coated his cock and pressed it against the loosened  
opening.

When Obi-Wan didnt move fast enough, Qui-Gon braced himself against the heavy chair and snapped his  
hips back, impaling himself with one stroke. "Force, yes," he cried as his lover's thickness filled  
him.

Knowing he had stretched his Master's patience as far as it would go, Obi-Wan began thrusting into  
the tight sheath that held him. He started with long, slow strokes, building their pleasure bit by  
bit. Their earlier releases had taken the edge off and would allow them both to hold out longer. He  
continued this way for quite a while, sharing the sensations they were feeling through the bond so  
that they both enjoyed the feeling of surrounding and being surrounded, of filling and being filled.

A chorus of moans and groans accentuated Qui-Gon's occasional cries of "yes", "more" or "harder," as  
he pushed back into his lover until Obi-Wan increased his pace, quickening and deepening his strokes.  
The new faster tempo sent their arousal skyrocketing and, as he sensed his lover getting close,  
Qui-Gon reached back to pull Obi-Wan's hand to his penis.

Obi-Wan took the hint, stroking roughly as he pounded into Qui-Gon and soon they were both spiraling  
into the abyss, simultaneously crying out "love you", as their orgasms enveloped them. Luckily the  
chair was strong enough to hold up their weight when Obi-Wan collapsed against Qui-Gon and they both  
slid heavily down to the floor. They stayed sprawled on the floor in a tangle of limbs until their  
heart rates slowed and their breathing stopped coming in heavy gasps.

When he was finally able to force his body to move, Qui-Gon reached up and ran a finger through the  
semen staining the fabric on the back of his chair. "You'd better get me off the floor, pick up our  
clothes and take care of this mess before Anakin gets back."

"Why just me? We were both equally involved in creating this mess," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Maybe so but it was your idea. And who will Anakin think is responsible for our libertine  
activities occurring outside of the sanctity of our bedroom?" Qui-Gon asked with a knowing smile.  
"His sedate and serene older Master or his impulsive and mischievous younger Master?"

"That's blackmail!" Obi-Wan growled, though his sated expression negated the tone of his words.

"Is it?" Qui-Gon shifted very deliberately first to his knees and then to his feet, calling back to  
Obi-Wan as he walked gingerly toward the bedroom, "Well, unless you want to be subjected to a new  
round of the knowing looks and snide comments when our sometimes precocious and always too observant  
padawan arrives home for his curfew, which incidentally is in five minutes, I'd suggest you initiate  
plan D and make sure you remove all evidence of our prurient entanglement from the common room."

The end.


End file.
